Kagome's Wish, Kikyo's 'Demise'
by Afrodite
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo confront each other in hell about their connection to each other and to Inuyasha. One-shot fic


Author's note: This is a one-shot fic (as in one chapter, no continuation). I've always wanted an Inuyasha episode in which Kagome and Kikyo talk more about their connection—both to each other and to Inuyasha. This fic is an attempt at such a confrontation. It takes place after Kagome runs away from Inuyasha when she sees him hugging Kikyo against a tree (I think the episode is called "Back to Where We First Met").

_It_ _hasn't even been a year_, Kagome thought, _but I feel like I've known you always, Inuyasha._

Her face suddenly hardened as she fought back frustrated tears. _Of course…Kikyo_. _I feel this way because Kikyo is inside me._

Kagome pounded her fists against the tree weakly. _Where do I begin and Kikyo end?_ she thought bitterly.

"Damn you, Kikyo!" Kagome hissed. "Damn you to HELL!"

She clamped her hands over mouth, shocked at the venom in her words. Had she just wished  someone dead?

At that moment, Kagome felt a strange surge in her soul. It was as if it were trying to escape her body. Confused, Kagome clung to the tree-- the tree where she first met Inuyasha, hoping somehow he would feel her essence.

But that was not to be. 

A fiery orange-red glow enveloped her body, and Kagome disappeared.

*** 

Inuyasha's dog ears perked up as he sensed something amiss. A void began to fill his soul.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said mockingly. "Can't get your mind off the girl?"

Before Inuyasha could snap back, Kikyo suddenly fell forward, crying out weakly in pain.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried, lunging to her side.

"Inu…yasha," Kikyo breathed out, before fading from view.

"KIKYO!" 

Inuyasha circled wildly, like a dog fruitlessly chasing its tail. 

"What the hell?!" said Inuyasha, panting heavily.

*** 

Kagome materialized in the region of hell reserved for those who sought unnecessary revenge. She looked around fearfully, her eyes wide and teary. Shortly after, Kikyo materialized by her side, startling her into a shriek.

"Hush, girl!" Kikyo hissed. "Do you want to alert all of hell about our presence?"

Her mouth still open in shock, Kagome vigorously shook her head no.

Then her eyes narrowed.

"Is this your doing, Kikyo?" she said in a low voice, her face turning serious.

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly as she noticed for the first time the girl's resemblance to her.

"Don't be a fool," Kikyo said in her usual serious tone. "I had no intention of returning here. It must have been your vicious thoughts of me that brought us here. You wished me to die, didn't you? To suffer forever in hell?"

Kagome's face fell as Kikyo's rightful accusations echoed through the dark, murky cavern.

"Yes! I did it!" Kagome whimpered. "I'm sick and tired of helping save you when all you wanna do is kill Inuyasha and make sure he and I are never together. I thought you loved him!"

"I do, foolish girl!" Kikyo snapped, her voice rising. "But what does that matter when he cannot seem to separate from you! You who look like me, but you are not me. You have my soul, but I am not allowed to live. I lay dormant, forgotten."

Kagome gazed at Kikyo, finally understanding—empathizing even, with Kikyo. She never had a chance to live with Inuyasha as they had planned. And now she was in the way of that.

"It's not my fault," Kagome said quietly. "Remember, I have your soul. That means I will always feel connected to Inuyasha."

"That is true," said Kikyo, also beginning to understand the other. "It is because I died with the Shikkon jewel on my body that I was able to be reincarnated. I guess…I have no one to blame but myself."

Kikyo's head lowered as her eyes began flooding with tears. Tears she'd harbored for fifty years. Fifty agonizing years of being trapped in hell with nothing to keep her company but her own hatred. A hatred that was built upon deception.

"Kikyo?" Kagome called out softly. 

"I…I will make this right," Kikyo said firmly. 

"Kagome…take care of my soul…and take care of Inuyasha," Kikyo said. 

With that, Kikyo pressed her hands firmly on Kagome's chest while calling out Kagome's name. Kikyo's body shook as the last remnants of her original soul flew out of her body and into Kagome's. 

"Kikyo, no!" Kagome cried, her eyes again springing with tears. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes…it does," Kikyo said with her final breath. "This is the only way for both us to have Inuyasha."

"I'll see you on the inside," Kikyo said, smiling for the first time in fifty years.

And with that, the tragic priestess Kikyo fell lifeless to the ground.

Kagome bowed down and propped Kikyo's body up, leaning her against one of the cave walls. She brushed up the priestess' bangs and gently kissed her forehead.

"So long as your soul lives, you and Inuyasha will always be together," Kagome said softly. "Your deaths will not have been in vain, I promise!"

Kagome then stood up, her face taking on the seriousness of Kikyo. 

"Now how the _hell_ do I get out of here?" she sighed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, as if on cue.

"What?" Kagome said quietly in disbelief. 

"I…Inuyasha! Over here!" she called out.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of the dark mist surrounding the ambiguous cavern.

"How did you get here?" 

Inuyasha averted his eyes. "Well, uh, let's just say I was given a chance to see the house before I move in…"

"Huh?" 

Kagome scratched her head, confused. Then, realization hit her. Her eyes saddened.

"Oh, I get it, Inuyasha. Don't worry, we can work on that. You've been doing more good than bad since we've met."

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was now facing where Kikyo's body had been, but she was no longer there.

"What?" Kagome whispered?

"I thought I sensed Kikyo," Inuyasha said quietly. "Do you know where she is, Kagome?"

Kagome put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Look at me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slowly turned around to meet Kagome's gaze. His eyes widened. 

"Remember, we promised to always be by each other's side," Kagome, her face serious.

Inuyasha gasped at how much Kagome's voice resembled Kikyo's in that moment.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully, her voice back to normal. "Let's get the _hell _outta here," she laughed.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, then softened. "Ah, what the hell. Let's go," he laughed.

Hand in hand, the two star-crossed lovers walked through the darkness of hell and re-entered the light of the living, guided by the strength of their love that transcended time.


End file.
